Eyes of our mind, voices of the past
by Sycocat2
Summary: Shuichi wants to stop calling his boyfriend "Yuki"... SPOILERS included.
1. Your name

**A/N: **I'll insert an explanation since I was asked "whats with the I's?", they are what I use to separate between instances, the more "I"s, the more time has passed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

I

I

**Chap 1: "Your name"**

I

I

I

I've been calling you Yuki- everyone calls you Yuki, except your sister and brother-in-law, but that's not really **your **name.

It's your pen name, but not the name you were born with. It's the name you cursed yourself with.

I want to call you by **your** name Eiri...

I

Shuichi finished an hour long jam-session with Ryu, and walked through the apartment door, his head spinning such worrying thoughts.

Shaking mauve locks didn't mess them, they looked the same as ever.

Yuki looked up from his laptop, lighting a cigarette. "Have fun with Ryu?" he asked.

The younger male cloaked his true emotions. Closing his eyes with a hand to the back of his head he replied, "Sakuma-san is so much fun, I still can't believe he's my friend!"

"You've surpassed him though, haven't you?" his boyfriend asked, the tone of his voice not depicting interest. Shuichi knew that the cold author put up his own facade far more often than he, and had become somewhat accustomed to it.

That's not to say he liked it at all.

Several minutes passed since the blonde posed his question, but Shuichi didn't realize, remaining quiet, because he too was tormented by the secrets of the older man's past, which he shared details of two few months before.

Yuki was confused by his lover's sudden silence; the excited singer was **never **quiet, he even talked in his sleep.

Sighing, he stood and walked to the refrigerator for a beer. The can popped open and alcohol bubbles sizzled. Shuichi turned, violet eyes clouded in a dream-like haze.

"I want to..."- could he say it?- "Instead of Yuki, I want..."

Flicking the end of his cancer stick into a round metal container his lover's response was just as ashy, "You want to live with someone else? Fine with me".

Eyes widened, the teen quickly shouted "No, that's not it!"

"Then what are you trying to say, just spit it out dammit" he commanded, annoyed.

"I want to call you... Eiri" he admitted, voice barely more than a whisper.

The entire cigarette dropped into the ashtray, and brown eyes focused on him. Emotions often hidden ran across the author's face, "What did you say?"

I

I

I

**End of chap 1**

I

I

I

I

How was it? I know it's short, but that's how I write. Please review, and keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	2. Candy won't fix this

**A/N: **Thanks so much for your support :) I haven't decided how many chapters this fic will include, but it'll definitely be more than three.

**Key: **_Thoughts..._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

I

**Chap 2: "Candy won't fix this"**

I

I

I

Nervously the singer pushed some fuchsia hair behind his ear. He made the decision to go ahead with this, and wouldn't let himself back out.

Locking lilac eyes with sorrel orbs "I love you... You can use Yuki as your pen-name- not that you need my permission, but... I just won't call you that anymore, I can't!" Although vision was now blurred Shuichi saw his boyfriend's unease.

Glancing in another direction the blonde re-grasped his stoicism"I should have never-"

Interrupting, Shuichi claimed "Yes you should have, please don't say that. It's important you told me something like that".

"That some asshole tricked me as a boy, that I adopted his name?" Eiri queried darkly.

"That's what I don't understand! I wanna know everything about you, I want to understand everything about you, but I just don't get it... Why would you use the name of that that **beast** for the rest of your life?" he asked choking out a sob.

His hand smashing the coffee table caused Eiri to look back. A clenched fist rested on the thick glass surface, fingers of the opposite hand entangled in maroon hair, pulling.

"I can't answer that question"; it was the truth, at least so Eiri thought.

Lips pressed tightly together as tears rolled slowly over the pop star's face. Wordlessly he made his way to the couch, and laid down facing the wall.

"What are you doing?" he turned to his lover.

"Goodnight Yu...ki"

I

I

I

Rising from restless sleep Shuichi blinked open blood-shot eyes. He didn't know long he cried, but remembered seeing the sun rising before finally being overtaken by sleep.

Still sweating from the thoughts that plagued his mind for hours, he rolled over too quickly and banged his head on the coffee table. Lifting a hand to cradle his pounding cranium he saw a brown bruise.

Eiri's words echoed more loudly through his mind than the ringing in his ears- _**I can't answer that question**_**... **

A tear from the new bruise rolled down his moist face.

_Why? I thought we were closer. He still doesn't trust me?..._

Replacing the oncoming sob with a cough, he grabbed onto the couch to stand.

The author had obviously left early, to go who-knows-where. As usual he didn't leave a note, and Shuichi knew not to check his phone for a text message either.

_Any day, if Eiri really wanted to, he could disappear..._

His novels had earned him enough money to travel the world, and stay in a high-end hotel in each country he landed in. The singer hoped he wouldn't go so far.

Mustering up his dear friend Optimism, "I know I'll see him tonight" he concluded. Glancing at the clock he set to make a quick breakfast and shower before Bad Luck's meeting with Tohma.

I

I

Hiro immediately noticed the fake smile his best friend wore; his presence emitted little joy.

Slapping Shuichi on the back he shouted "Come on, cheer up lil bro!".

Wiping his keyboard Suguru stated "He's nearly five months older than you". Glancing at their band-mate Hiroshi scoffed, "Don't you have schoolwork to do?". Annoyed, the youngest teen present informed the two "If you aren't going to practice, I have no reason to be here".

Speaking up, "Hey hey I'm fine, maybe my blood sugar's low". Hiro peered at his friend "Where did you- ah, Yuki must've told you that, well lucky for you..." he fished in his backpack and took out a red lollipop.

Doing his best to hide the pain of hearing his boyfriend referred to by the accursed title, he accepted the candy. Practice went as usual, all but for the fact that Shuichi's heart wasn't in it.

I

That evening the singer returned the apartment with liquor in his stomach for company. When he saw that Eiri wasn't home, he didn't wait for his beloved blonde before laying down to sleep.

I

I

I

**End of chap 2**

I

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	3. I'm twenty today

**A/N**: Hey hey everyone! In this chapter and following into the next chap we see what happens on Shuichi's twentieth birthday. (The actual date has passed, but in fiction writing it doesn't matter).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

I

**Chap 3: "I'm twenty today"**

I

I

I

One week had passed since Shuichi brought up what his mind decided on calling "The name issue", and for the first time in his life, seeing this date on his calendar didn't make him ecstatic; April sixteenth, his birthday.

_I'm twenty today..._

For Eiri's birthday two months before Shuichi expressed that the age twenty four made him even more cool, while the man just shrugged and said "Another year passed, no big deal".

Today though, he just couldn't feel as happy as he wanted to be, because his relationship with Eiri had become like two strangers living under one roof. The older man was out more often, and longer than usual. When they were home at the same time, he was unsure what to say.

It was also the first time he successfully kept a secret from Hiro.

_I'll make it up to him by having a huge party for his birthday..._

Thinking of celebrating made him feel angry, and guilty.

Out of nowhere from behind, someone jumped onto him piggy-back style, "Happy birthday Shuichiiiiii!"

As the other singer eased himself off, now shining brightly in front of him, "Thanks Ryuichi", he accepted the gift forced into his hands- a small, bright pink stuffed animal- a kitten with big eyes.

Smiling, he looked at his own stuffed animal, "Oooh Shuichi you're doing it again!"

Perplexed, the twenty year old asked "Again?"

"You're pretending again na no dah! Don't lie to Kuma and Ryu!" Kumagoro responded.

Eyes downcast, "I'm sorry Sakum- Ryu, I'm not feeling well".

Blue eyes lighting up, Kumagoro began bouncing and declared "Kuma knows who can help, Touma Touma na no dah!"

Nodding, Ryuichi smiled to his pink companion, "Great idea Kuma-chan!"

Without the younger male's consent, Shuichi rushed them through the corridors to finally stop at a familiar office. Of course the bubbly man's "stop" was more like a skidding as he opened the door.

Focusing on the paperwork in his hands, Seguchi Tohma didn't look up, "Whatever it is will have to wait, I'm busy".

Tears shining in his eyes Ryu cried out "No Tohma! This is very important!"

Surprised, said man looked up "Ah Sakuma-san, Shindou-san, I didn't realize. Please have a seat".

Ryu "sat" on one of the cushioned chairs (jumped onto it, crouching), while Shuichi obeyed, sitting on the next chair.

Placing the papers down into a neat pile the CEO asked "Now, what happened?"

"Shuichi is **sick** Tohma. You're smart, you can fix it, right?"

Regarding the young man, "Is that so Shindou-san, you're ill?" He thoughtfully folded his hands in front of his face. "Perhaps you should speak with K-san about postponing your concert scheduled for later this week".

Ryu and Kuma nodded.

"No, no Seguchi-san it's nothing like that I..."

"Is this a matter concerning my brother-in-law?" he questioned.

– The blonde author's face flashed across Shuichi's mind, but he didn't respond.

"I see" his boss said, leaning back against his chair.

Waving his hands frantically, Shuichi assured "It- it's no problem really, he's alright, I'm alright, everything's alright Seguchi-san".

Astonished, Ryuichi turned to the young pop star, then back to his friend, "Tohma you're amazing! I knew you'd fix Shuichi-kun!"

Smiling, Tohma nodded as the two exited his office.

His demeanor transformed moments after they closed the door. Quickly the phone was in his hand, "...Yes, please cancel my next appointment".

I

Tohma called his brother-in-law only to check if he was home, covering it up by suddenly saying "Oh I'm sorry, a client just walked in for our meeting, I'll talk to you later Eiri". Indeed later it was when the CEO reached his destination, and knocked.

Cigarette in hand Eiri opened the door, "Tohma" he said simply, then turned around as the older man closed the door behind him.

"Shindou-san isn't feeling well"

"What do you want me to do about it? I'm not his mother, besides he can take care of himself" he said, agitation evident in his tone.

"Mhm" was the only response given. "Well I just stopped by to check on your health, but whatever bug Shindou-san has doesn't appear to be contagious. I apologize for interrupting your work Eiri, and must return to mine".

Eiri started walking toward the kitchen, "Please don't wander far today, I'm going to send Shindou-san home to rest, and he does so enjoy your company".

Opening the door he looked back, "Oh and Eiri, as I have told you before, Mika-san and I are happy to offer help when- **if** you ever need it".

Putting his glasses back on, the author only nodded, and Tohma left.

I

I

I

_**End of chap 3**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Time to party

Shuichi's birthday continues into this chapter...

I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

**Chap 4: "Time to party"**

I

I

I

Hiroshi and Shuichi drove in relative silence. "Shuichi, you must really be sick" he whispered, concerned. He knew his friend wasn't ill. In all the years they'd been inseparable, that boy was sick **maybe** three times it was really quite impressive.

Peering out the passenger seat window, wind blew pink hair in all directions. "Yu-" (how he hated the name!) "Yuki and I kind of had a fight" he quietly confessed.

Hiro briefly looked over "I thought so". Turning his eyes back on the road he moved red hair behind an ear. After several moments, "Shuichi, come on, today's your **twentieth** birthday, you're officially not a teen anymore, no matter how you act" he laughed.

"Hiro it's a left turn, not right" the singer mentioned. "I know, we're goin' to a restaurant, or bar, whatever you want".

"But I"

"You **do** wanna celebrate, don't you?"

"I dunno"

Putting a hand on his shoulder of his pink-haired comrade "Come on, when have we ever **not** partied for your birthday?"

Chuckling, color slowly returned to his band-mates face "Never".

Regarding his success Hiro yelled "That's right, never!" he put his head out the window, "Happy birthday Shuichiii!"

Looking over to the smiling singer, "Come on Shuichi, you try".

"It's my birthdaaay!"

Raucous laughter and hit songs filled every car they passed on the busy highway.

I

I

I

Since Hiro knew Shuichi better than anyone, he invited their friends to the club he would pick. The moment they entered, they were greeted by booming music, and shortly after they were directed to the private lounge.

Before they entered, "What's going on Hiro? This is the really expensive part".

Shaking his head his friend said with a grin, "Shuichi it's not expensive for **us**, not anymore. We really did it, we made it to the big time". Multicolored fluorescent light faded as the door closed.

"That's right, a-and it's your birthday so we're here for a- a double celebration!" a familiar stressed voice said.

"Sakano-san!" Shuichi turned and greeted their former manager.

Beside him sat their current manager, drinking a particularly dark liquor with ease. "Happy birthday Shuichi!" he said in English.

"Thank you K-san"

Chuckling, with a heavy American accent, the blonde declared in Japanese "We know if Shuichi is sad, the music is bad".

Looking around the room, Shuichi saw his friends sat at each lamp-lit table. On one table a large square cake covered nearly half the space. In bright pink "HAPPY 20 BIRTHDAY SHUICHI" was written in a familiar childish handwriting. Three tables circled it with "fancy lidded" entrees (as Hiroshi put it).

From his spot on the floor Ryuichi jumped onto his friend. "Shuichi! Kuma-chan and Ryu are happy you feel better!"

Looking as serious as usual, their sixteen year old band-mate pulled him off the dazed singer ,"Happy birthday Shindou-san". Obvious to everyone in the room, the teen was extremely bored and irritated that he was forced to attend the surprise party, Mr. K was very convincing though.

"Hiro, you planned this all?"

Arm around his shoulder, "Well Seguchi-san helped make the reservations since business isn't my thing", he smirked.

"Mhm"

Hiro glanced at the door, saying quietly "Someone **is** missing though".

"What'd you say Hiro?"

"Nothing Shuichi" he grinned, "What're we waiting for? It's time to party!"

At the guitarist's "ridiculous idea of a code phrase", the youngest band member took their instruments and two cordless microphones from under the "cake-table".

Shuichi smiled with sadness lost in the excitement, "Let's do it!"

I

I

With ears still ringing from the music and the two excited singers' numerous duets of both band's songs, things calmed down (including ecstatic fans who burst in for autographs), and the party began to fill their bellies with delicious food and drink.

Popping a rice ball into his mouth the now twenty-year old looked to the table beside his band's. "Segufi-shan, fank ru tho murf" he swallowed "for setting this up", then Hiroshi chimed in "Hey hey", "The reservations I mean" his friend finished.

"It's no problem Shindou-san really, besides I paid for it with a portion of Bad Luck's earnings", the CEO nodded to Hiro.

A bit embarrassed, the inebriated guitarist said "Yeah even he agreed to it", he gestured to the sixteen year old, who rolled his eyes, and sipped more of his tea.

Shuichi nudged his pal, "Bet that wasn't so easy". Hiro chuckled, "No way".

I

I

Noticing his glass was drained of the warm, sweet beverage, "Hey I'm gonnagonna getta refill, d'you need something?"

"What're you, a waitress? Let the "servants" get it for you", peeking across the room Shuichi said, "K-san is distracting them". Hiro shrugged.

Reaching the drink table, Shuichi peered across the room to the single uncovered window. Leaning against Tohma's car with cigarette smoke floating above his head stood the man he loved.

"Eiri" he whispered. Quickly discarding the glass, he speedily made his way to the front door. As he opened the door, he came face-to-face with the blonde.

"Thought I'd come by" the blonde said in that sweet smooth voice. Looking through sun-glasses, looking past him, "Here" he said holding out a plastic bag.

Inside Shuichi saw the latest copy of his favorite manga, it wasn't even on the shelves yet.

"I persuaded my publisher to give me this early release" he said matter-of-factly, dropping the cigarette onto the sidewalk and stepping on it.

_It's like we're right back to the way we used to be, before he... before he..._

Struggling, he cried "I thoughtyoutrusted me!"

No surprise showed on the author's face, instead passively he asked "I was told you like to read this junk".

Frustration bursting his control, Shuichi shouted "We'vebeen together almost a year! I toldyou everything about me, and you... you even told me... Allofasudden it's like I'm astranger toyou!" He pushed the older man, then staggered.

Barely budging, the blonde removed his sun glasses "You're drunk".

"YeahIam, sowhat?!" the pop-star shouted, putting all his weight into a punch, but his lover caught his arm mid-swing.

"Lemme go!"

Blurring violet eyes caught dusted orbs, "Why? Why can't I call youyour name? Why isit only okayto say **his** name?! I love Eiri! EiriEiri**Eiri**!"

I

The yelling disturbed many nearest the windows, causing a commotion in the club. Both Tohma and Hiroshi sensed trouble, and rose.

Approaching the exit, Hiro's worry grew as he caught sight of Yuki grabbing Shuichi, while Tohma's concern increased upon hearing his brother-in-law's name screamed in pain.

I

Rushing to the couple Tohma called "Eiri!"

Hiroshi pulled Yuki off of his dear friend, delivering a punch of his own to his face. "Bastard! If you hurt him I swear!"

Squeezing his shoulder tightly Tohma stepped toward the guitarist, "Nakano-san it would be in your best interest to not lay another hand on-"

"Just look! Yuki's got nearly a foot on him, outweighs him, and he's ready to beat down Shuichi!", the distraught man yelled at his employer.

Tohma's grip did not loosen.

"Tohma it's fine, barely hurt" his brother-in-law said coolly, not turning away from his lover.

Dropping his hand from the guitarist's shoulder, Tohma said "Eiri, I believe you and Shindou-san should choose a better venue for a quarrel, people are beginning to gather". Indeed, folks were exiting the club, and walking up the main sidewalk to observe the famous lover's fight.

"Doesn'tmatter anyway!" Shuichi shouted. Still in the taller man's clutch, he tugged hard.

Finally letting the arm out of his grasp Eiri regarded his quivering, reddened face. "Shuichi, we should leave".

Shaking his head, "I'll leave, but not with you".

Unable to mask his surprise, his boyfriend asked "Are we over then?"

I

I

I

_**End of chap 4**_

I

I

Waaa! Keep an eye out for the next chapter


	5. Caring and regret

Since my boyfriend and I are celebrating our four year anniversary, I won't be able to write much today. Luckily I finished this next chapter yesterday :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Now, back to that sad scuffle...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

**Chap 5: "Caring and regret"**

I

I

I

Sunset came and went during the altercation. Sobbing and cars passing on the nearby highway were the only sounds for a short while.

_What did he say?... Did I break up with him?..._

Shuichi's mind attempted to put the situation together, but wine (mixed with the colorless liquor Mr. K poured several drops of into his glass) was clouding and inhibiting everything, primarily his control of this emotion he was unaccustomed to: anger.

"You dontrust me, doneven like me" he choked out, backing away from the blonde.

"Nakano-san I think you should look after Shindou-san tonight" Tohma instructed. Putting a kind hand onto the singer's shoulder, "You'll feel better after some rest Shindou-san".

Feeling insulted by the turn of events, "I can take care of him" said Eiri.

Red hair blowing as the wind picked up Hiroshi angrily spat, "Obviously you **can't**". Putting an arm around his best friend's back to steady him, they walked to his car.

The author put his sunglasses back on, fists clenched.

"Eiri let me drive you home" his brother-in-law urged. "We can take the long way to clear your mind".

Watching the car drive away, "I'm fine Tohma" he said.

The older male had seen all faces of Eiri Uesugi, and surely knew better. "Well, I can't force you" he concluded, disappointed.

The one-night-stand-two-week-dating man had never been in a committed relationship before, so the ache he likely felt was unfamiliar.

I

I

After inhaling two cigarettes, one after the other, Eiri got in his car. Meanwhile, Tohma informed the party-goers that the birthday boy had too much to drink and Hiroshi drove him home.

Watching the distraught man drive out of the parking lot, he entered his car.

Eiri noticed early on that Tohma was following close behind, although he changed lanes and slowed down to disguise it.

Adjusting the mirror, he peered at the man reflected there. His appearance was pathetic: sweat visible on his collar, blue eyes lined with worry, blonde hair darkened and matted by sweat...

"Dammit", he slammed a fist against the steering wheel.

In half the time it would have normally taken, he pulled into his usual parking spot. Entering the empty apartment, he lit another cigarette, then grabbed an unopened bottle of vodka. No light guided his way, but he knew his way around the apartment.

Despite furniture in each room, the house felt empty.

Tripping over an object, he fell onto the couch. Laying the vodka bottle on the cushion beside him, he said sarcastically "My companion tonight".

Looking to the floor, he caught sight of what tripped him: a ball with a Frisbee taped to it. At another time it would have simply annoyed him, but seeing Shuichi's face on each item turned his emotions.

Removing sunglasses from his pocket, he threw them across the room. Smashing against the far wall, plastic instantly littered the floor.

With a deadline to meet, it would be sensible to type more than the three junk sentences he wrote over the past week. Presently he couldn't be sensible though. Living with Shuichi Shindou changed his life more than he could have ever predicted.

After bringing up his true name and past out of the blue, he thought his boyfriend would soon return to the annoying, bright-spirited, kiddish personality he initially saw as a nuisance, a pest who moved in without permission; however for one entire week he was silent.

He so disliked the quiet that met him when he came home that he began spending nights pacing long routes throughout the city. At sunrise he started his trek back, arriving after Shuichi left to practice with his band. Throughout the day he slept. Waking before the singer returned, he began the moonlit walk.

Tonight, although he wouldn't leave to walk for hours, he still wouldn't see his boyfriend. "Is he my x-boyfriend now?" he questioned aloud.

After downing the majority of vodka from the bottle, he became unconscious, the remainder of evening left to dreamless sleep.

I

I

I

"Shuichi you've gotta calm down" Hiroshi repeated for the dozenth time, rubbing his pal's back as he vomited all of the expensive food into the once white toilet.

Each time his muscles stopped constricting he sobbed to the point of vomiting, and so the night went.

In a reassuring tone, "Shuichi whatever happened between you and Yuki-"

The name initiated more sobs and agonizing regurgitation.

It pained him greatly to see Shuichi in such a state. No matter how much he wanted to end Yuki's life for the turmoil he caused, he couldn't. Despite what Hiro himself thought, the stuck-up author was an essential part of his dearest friend's life.

The night dragged on much the same way, until Shuichi fell asleep on his friend's bed, tears still flowing from his eyes.

Hiro watched over him, plotting until laying down on the couch to sleep.

I

I

I

_**End of chap 5**_

I

I

:(


	6. Protecting what's precious

Hiro and Tohma are determined to protect what's precious to them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

I

**Chap 6: "Protecting what's precious"**

I

I

I

"Nakano-san" the chief executive officer approached. "I must apologize for my behavior yesterday".

In no mood to talk, Hiroshi shrugged "We were defending people we care about and got out of hand, it happens".

"Shindou-san is very lucky to have a friend like you"

"He knows he can **always **count on me"

Tohma understood his hidden meaning: **He can always count on me, but not Yuki**.

Smiling the usual way, "Well then, K-san is waiting for you and Suguru-san, I already told him Shindou-san has a pass for today".

Nodding, "Thanks Seguchi-san".

Hiroshi continued down the corridor, and Tohma turned right. Arriving at his office he was unsurprised to see who was seated at his desk.

"Eiri. How are you?"

"What happened yesterday Tohma?"

"Ah I see my concern was warranted, I should have brought you home-"

Cutting him off Eiri answered his unasked question, "Yes I drank".

"Quite a lot it seems"

Banging the wooden desk, "Cut it out and tell me what happened Tohma. What did I do? Did I hurt Shuichi? Is that why he never came home?"

Sitting in the guest seat, his brother in law sighed. "I don't know all that happened, but Shindou-san was crying and yelling... I almost killed one of my employees- Nakano-san after he hit you."

Frustrated and angry with himself Eiri laid his head on the back of the office chair, "Did he...?"

"I don't think it was completely established whether or not you and he are still in a romantic relationship".

Relieved, the taller man's muscles relaxed. Sitting up, "Is he here?"

"No, although Nakano-san took him to his house last night, he didn't bring Shindou-san today, so I'm sure it's safe to assume he's still resting. Eiri, I think** you **should go home and rest. When Shindou-san comes back, you can speak to him about what happened".

His sister's husband gave good advice, but he made his own decisions.

I

I

"Yes Nakano-san, I understand the situation better than you I'm sure... Nakano-san I would think a man your age would have stopped with foolish games like that... as I said... Nakano-san I would prefer that you not shout... No I... Nakano-san, I have a great deal of work to do" hanging up the phone, Tohma peered at the wall clock.

I

Ending the call, Hiroshi growled in exasperation, slamming his cell phone on the counter.

Taking on a cheerful face, he reentered his apartment and called down the hallway "Shuichi, you okay in there?". He paused, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah Hiro" came the reply as the sound of water bring sucked down the drain reached his ears.

A short time later out came his bud with wet pink hair, and a towel wrapped around his lower body.

"Thanks for letting me use your tub Hiro".

"Anytime"

Not that Shuichi typically had much of his body covered, but Hiroshi was glad to easily see that aside from the bruises from his traitorous boyfriend's hand, there weren't any marks of abuse on his friend's body.

"I'll make something while you dry off and change". Shuichi donned an amazed expression. "Hey I **can** cook, besides I've learned a bit from watching Ayaka" he smirked.

"Didn't you give one of your last girlfriends food poisoning?" he asked innocently.

"Ah there's that sense of humor!"

Shuichi walked into the bedroom, closing the door, and Hiro began collecting ingredients. As he placed a large pot on the stove, he heard a knock at the door.

Still with a cheerful smile, he opened the door, and his expression turned cold as ice. "What do **you** want?"

"Is he here?" Eiri asked.

"What do you care?"

"I want to talk to him"

"Oh **now** you want him?"

"I didn't come here to argue"

"Good thing I don't care what you want"

"I need to see Shuichi"

"He's not here"

"Tohma said he was here"

"**Was**, now he's not"

Just then the twenty-year-old called from down the hall, "Hiro can I borrow some clothes?"

Eiri glared, Hiro scowled right back.

"Go ahead buddy" he responded.

He turned back to the detestable man, "**Leave **before you start more trouble". It wasn't a request, but the blonde wouldn't allow anyone to talk down to him.

A moment later, a thoughtful expression on his face, Shuichi walked into the room and froze.

Grimacing, the blonde started "Shuichi I-".

"Was just going" Hiro concluded.

Eiri glanced at him, then turned back to the shaking singer. Tears wetting his face again, he looked so broken.

Reaching for the despicable author's arm, and being swatted away, Hiroshi growled "I told you! Now get out of here before I-".

"Hiro" the pained singer quietly interjected. His head was pounding.

Sympathetic blue reflected the tears shining in his friend's eyes. "Shuichi I can't just stand here and watch him hurt you", he indicated the bruises from Yuki's hand-print.

Through gritted teeth "I **won't hurt** him".

"Listen you bastard!-"

Heart pounding in time with his head, Shuichi cut him off, "Hiro I... need to talk to him".

I

I

I

_**End of chap 6**_

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	7. Face today

Since I just completed this chapter, and don't feel like waiting to finish this fic, here's the final chapter.

And so it ends...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

I

**Chap 7: "Face today"**

I

I

I

Sunrise cast the sky in an orange glow.

As they stepped through the doors, cool wind blew through damp fuchsia locks, causing a shiver to run through the slim form. Covered in goosebumps Shuichi sat on the rocky steps of Hiroshi's apartment building, the mysterious author standing tall above him.

Typically clad in neat, professional attire, said man now wore simple black jeans and a T-shirt that seemed a bit large on him. No matter how different he looked, Shuichi still saw him as the most beautiful person that ever lived.

Emotions taking over again, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

_I don't want to be without you Eiri, I love you too much..._

"I'm sorry."

Surprised, his grip loosened, but his body was stuck to the spot.

Gently running fingers through mauve hair, the author repeated himself "I'm sorry". He was the cause of all of the heartache and turbulence for them both this past week- no, their entire relationship.

Weight of regret pressing on his shoulders, "I can't even explain why I reacted that way when you-"

A smaller hand rose to his "I shouldn't have just brought it up like that, those memories are hard for you".

Shaking his head, "I should have at least said I didn't want to talk about it".

Frowning, "I shouldn't have been such a baby about it"

"You didn't, it was your birthday and..."

"I've been so confused"

"You deserve an explanation"

Meekly he admitted, "I've only been part of your life a few months..."

"Nearly one year"

"**Only** a year, I didn't think about how you need time to... to start trusting me... to love me"

"Shuichi"

The younger male looked up.

"I **do** love you, and from now on, call me Eiri. That other name doesn't sound as cute when you say it."

Lilac smiling into indigo, "I love you Eiri".

I

I

I

That night both Hiroshi and Tohma received text-messages from the source of their worries. Despite the pain the couple endured, being together was the best method of healing and safe growth for them both.

"I'm glad for you two", each said aloud.

I

I

In their apartment, laying in the arms of the man he loved, Eiri softly kissed his warm perspiring forehead.

Wrapping bare legs around the sweat covered skin of his boyfriend, the fatigued pop-star whispered "Eiri I'm so happy we're back together".

"Me too Shuichi".

I

I

I

_**The end**_

I

I

I

I hope you enjoyed this story, and liked this ending. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
